User talk:NiteShadeX
This is my talk page. Remember to leave your username and timestamp by signing with the ~~~~ Avatar Yo, Thanks, but no worries if you can't fix it. I have an issue with my avatar. I currently have it set as the Splinter Cell one you can visibly see. However, I did change it to the Spectre one I had on the forums not too long ago. On the Prefs page it shows it as the new avatar, but the change hasnt gone into effect on the actual visible avatar. Is that just the usual wiki time gap? I can't remember having this on the other gaming wikis. Khorne25 21:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) New Avatar Possibly. I was had issues last nite where there was a significant gap of time before I could view uploaded pictures. I did receive a notification that Wikia is running slow, and is under maintenance. That could possibly be the cause. :NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 21:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Predator Thoughts on having the Predator text currently in Night_of_the_Dead_Character_Classes moved to its own page under Character Classes? --Khorne25 22:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Predator Predator will get it's own page eventually. This is all very temporary. :NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 23:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Minis Shouldnt Minis be put under NPCs or a totally different category since in Survival mode they appear as enemies. It is kind of misleading in a sense when categorised under "Allied Units". Oops I forgot to log in its me Adventia asking this question btws. Videos I noticed you had few videos here. However, you have a huge number of them at the StarCraft Wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Difficulty modes Hi Niteshade, Just need to make sure, is Recruit Mode the new newbie mode? If so, is there any changes to missions that don't activate on certain modes (eg - Chemical Leak never used to activate on newbie mode, will it stay disabled for recruit mode or will it include other modes such as normal mode now that is available?). Thermidor64 20:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Pets: Mechanical or biological? So I read 'NOTD Bug Report 3' thread on the forums (I don't have an account on there) and Ability wrote that some of the pets are biological and can recieve ailments. Should a new column be added to the pets table which shows whether each pet is mechanical or biological? I know I could of just wrote this in the comments section of the pets page but I wrote it here because I fear that it may not be read and I want to see what you think of the suggestion. Also, I'm not the person to make the change because I have never bought another pet. Thermidor64 02:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Reporting a user Hi NiteShade, I'm reporting a contributor who has been making changing pages sexually. His ip thingy is: 94.211.217.135 The Pyromaniac has edited these pages back to normal as far as I know. But I'm sick of idiots who mess the wiki up like this. Thermidor64 22:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Edited Pages Those fixes of mine for the most part did not put it back to where it was before the illicit edits. I suggest reviewing it The Pyromaniac 22:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC)